La Magia del Amor
by maferxita 11
Summary: Se formara la resistencia, tendrán que liberar a su gente y luchar en secreto, para proteger a sus familias y su amor, escaparon para mostrar la verdad, son las elegidas para esta lucha, podrán hacerlo o quedaran en el camino,quienes son
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SE NECESITAN OC**

**LA HISTORIA LLEVARA POR NOMBRE LA MAGIA DEL AMOR, **

**DATOS**

**NOMBRE:**

**DESCRIPCIÓN:**

**PERSONALIDAD:**

**COLOR FAVORITO:**

**BRUJAS (solo significa que podrán usar magia hacer todo tipo de hechizos) o HUMANO:**

**COLOR CUANDO TIREN UN HECHIZOS:**

**FORMA EN QUE TIRAN SUS HECHIZOS: ( umm tal movimiento de mano,soo viendo fijamente a la persona,es cosa de ustedes como ustedes quieran:**

**PAREJA: (CUALQUIERA VALEN LAS DEL FFI)**

**TRAJE DE GALA:**

**TRAJE DE BAÑO:**

**ROPA CASUAL:**

**HISTORIA:**

**ELEMENTO QUE MANEJEN: **

**DON:**

**DISGUSTOS: **

**GUSTOS:**

**MEJORES AMIGOS:(SEAN HOMBRES O MUJERES)**

**MIEDOS O DEBILIDADES:**

**AMULETOS: **

**SE LES AGRADECE Y CUALQUIER DUDA O SI ALGO ME FALTO POR FIS DÍGANME PUEDEN PARTICIPAR VARONES TAMBIEN. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN ESPERO QUE BIEN ,POR QUE YO TOY QUE MATO ALGUIEN BUENO TUVE QUE COMENZAR DE CERO TENIENDO TODO NI MODO QUE LE HAGO BUNO AQUI EL PRIMER CAPI GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

* * *

**En una gran mansión en lo mas interno del bosque estaban reunidas varias personas**

**La más anciana hablo: Por fin después de tanto tiempo, de tanto pertenecientes a la resistencia que en batalla perdimos, han aparecido los elegidos definitivos.**

**significa que estas chicas y chicos tendrán que luchar con todo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad,para demostrar que el aun esta vivo, que podemos vivir con los humanos sin peligro alguno-hablo un hombre de tez blanca**

**La anciana: pero tendrán que enfrentar muchas dificultades.**

**El hombre: ¡Quienes son?**

** La anciana: Estas son las fichas se los presentaremos luego,esperen el llamado**

**ERA DE NOCHE UN GRUPO DE CHICOS TUVIERON UN MISMO SUEÑO EXTRAÑO PERO ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA**

**Aparecía una anciana Hola chicos soy Zaira Jefa de la resistencia por favor vengan mañana siguiendo la burbuja que aparecerá frente a ustedes a eso de las nueve este es el lugar los necesitamos son nuestro única esperanza**

**mientras mostraba un pequeño lago había un puente que comunicaba al otro lado donde había una mansión y un lindo jardín la casa era inmensa y miraban el lugar llena de personas algunas conocidas otras no **

**ya era de mañana las seis los chicos se estaban a listan algunos escuchaban música no habían tomado el sueño enserio cuando dieron las nueves frente a cada uno apareció una burbuja algunos la siguieron internándose en un bosque, otros decidieron pasar pero la burbujas los seguía a donde fueran así que la decidieron seguir para ver donde los llevaban sorprendiendo a todos exactamente al lugar de sus sueños**

* * *

**Zaira: Hola chicos soy zaira jefa de la resistencia**

**Waldo: se que tienen muchas dudas las contestaremos yo soy waldo el segundo a cargo**

**Zaira: por mucho tiempo se nos ha dicho que el rey murió y su hijo renuncio odiando lo que somos, pero como resistencia hemos investigado esto comprobando que nos es cierto y que el rey aun esta vivo, y su hijo no renuncio como dijeron hasta donde sabemos les hicieron una emboscada- sorprendiendo a todos los chicos **

**Waldo: ademas de eso hemos estado en esta fortaleza con el engaño de que los humanos saben que somos y nos quieren muertos, pocos de la resistencia han vuelto y se ha comprobado que no saben nada y los que lo saben muy pocos no nos toman como peligro ni pretenden desaparecernos, nos ha tenido prisioneros, secuestrado, no basta ahí cuando encuentran uno de la resistencia el nuevo rey da la orden de matarlo o amenazarle con su familia para que no regrese**

**Zaira: He tenido una visión me mostró que ustedes son los Elegidos definitivos, los únicos capas de librarnos después de años, en su manos esta nuestro futuro y mostrar la verdad, son los elegidos es normal que sientan miedo, así que depende de ustedes**

**Waldo: no es obligado llamaremos a uno por uno con el fin de saber aceptan o no, si aceptan se les entregaran sus amuletos y se les presentara su padrino o madrina**

**Zaira: Lía Takanashi, aceptas esta misión**

**Lía: Sin duda digo que si-cabello café claro hasta la cintura, lacio, con flequillo cubriendole la frente, de ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y de estatura baja**

**Waldo se acerco y le puso un anillo y collar color plata el dije del collar era un cisne-Lía tu madrina es Lara-señalando a una mujer de cabellos castaños,ojos plomos casi negros y de tez pálida**

**Zaira: Evangelyne Andrea Marie Rose,Aceptas **

**Evangelyne: Jamas diría que NO, Acepto sin duda-**

**Es rubia, con el pelo laceo y largo, a la altura de las caderas, y siempre lo lleva suelto. Flequillo parecido al de Yuka en Inazuma Eleven Go. Ojos extrañamente rosas. Estatura media y delgada.**

**Waldo le entrego su amuleto que era Un colgante de plata en forma de cisne con diamantes incrustados-tu madrina es Ema-mostrando a una mujer de cabellos rojizos, ojos violetas y tez clara**

**Zaira: Naoko Hikari, tu**

**Naoko: Sin duda daré todo por demostrar la verdad-estatura media tez clara, cabello corto por encima del hombro castaño oscuro algo alborotado con un flequito de lado, tiene muy buena condición física ojos cafés claros, **

**waldo se acerco y le entrego un collar con un dije que era un árbol de color verde y en eso apareció su madrina**

**Hola Naoko yo soy Nora-Una mujer cabelllos cafes,ojos del mismo color mediana y delgada, tez morena**

** Zaira: Amelia Barton (MIA)**

**Mia:Acepto la mision-Cabellos pelirrojos con rulitos, dos mechones hacia delante con rulitos, ojos Verde Esmeralda, Piel Intermedia, mide 1.66, Fisico desarrollado**

**waldo se acerco junto con su madrina con un collar y anillo y le presento a su madrina**

**Waldo: ella es Marilu-señalando a una rubia,ojos cafés tez blanca**

**Waldo: Dairy Laufeyson**

**Dairy: no tengo dudas**

**zaira se acerco y dijo: ella es tu madrina Donatella(era una mujer cabellos cafe claro ojos azules y algo clara) y este es tu amuleto-dándole un collar que decía DAIRY**

**Waldo: Hanaco Mishima, aceptas**

**Hanaco: si acepto - su cabello y ojos son rojos sangre, su piel es mas o menos morena, el cabello le llega a la cintura, es alta y delgada. Su cuerpo es bastante desarrollado para su edad**

**zaira: linda ella es tu madrina heidi y te entrego tu amuleto entregando un anillo en forma de corazón con rubíes**

**Waldo:Sakura Kaname, aceptas esta misión**

**Sakura: El miedo no es para mi acepto-**

**Zaira: este es tu amuleto dándole un collar con una rosa y ella es tu madrina Sandy-una mujer cabello rosa y ojos violetas de tez clara**

**Waldo: Hibari Hitomi**

**Hitomi: esta bien acepto-Cabello negro hasta los hombros, un poco ondulado, ojos morados y afilados, tez palida y de estatura baja**

**Zaira: Hitomi tu amuleto entregándole Un collar con una media luna de dije, tu madrina sera Hada-mostrando una joven de unos 20 años cabellos negros ojos celestes y blanca**

**Zaira: Kanu Midori**

**Midori: no sabe quienes somos, seré parte de la resistencia genial con una gran sonrisa- (cabello de un color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y fleco completo(en toda la frente) tez palida y ojos de un rojo carmesi, es un poco mas alta que las chicas de su edad pero no mucho y tiene un cuerpo desarrollado, tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca que dice'' love, human, world, you'', tambien el tatuaje de una manzana mordida en el lado izuierdo de la pierna izquierda y bajo la manzana se encuentra el texto I am the apple of discord)  
**

**Waldo le entrego un amuleto era un collar un pequeño diamante con una serpiente enrollada y tu madrina es Marie-una chica de tez pálida ojos miel cabello del mismo color **

**Zaira: y tu que dices Natsuki Fran**

**Natsuki: Quedarme y perderme esto sin duda voy-:cabello de un color morado oscuro atado en dos coletas de un largo hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, esto la hace ver muy tierna, tiene fleco completo pero destaca un mechon de cabello el cual siempre se encuentra en el medio de su cara , sus ojos son uno de un color rojo carmesi y el otro de un color zafiro,esta dentro de la estatura normal ,tiene un cuerpo muy desarrollado**

**Natsuki este es tu amuleto-waldo dándole un collar de nebulosa y tu madrina es Niobe-una mujer cabellos casi rubios ojos verdes claros y tez clara**

**Zaira: Valen Mizukoshi**

**Valen: Claro que voy-cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafes claros, mide 1.70, cuerpo bien desarrollado**

**Waldo le presento a su madrina Vera(morena de cabellos negro, ojos verdes)y le dio su amuleto un collar de cristales  
**

**Waldo: Miguel Mizukoshi**

**Miguel: Tardaron mucho ya necesitaba una aventura de verdad**

**zaira llego con su padrino-miguel el es Max tu padrino(un hombre musculoso ojos verdes, cabellos castaños)y tu amuleto te lo entrego-el amuleto era un brazalete**

**Waldo: Kuroko Mizukoshi**

**Kuroko: creo que tendré que ir a cuidar a este par- albino de ojos azules, mide 1,80, guapo.**

**zaira sonrió y le entrego su amuleto un anillo de cristal , tu padrino sera kiro(un hombre moreno, alto,ojos cafés claros de lejos se veían casi verdes y pelo negro a los hombros)**

**Zaira: Alejandra Ryusaki**

**Alejandra: yo sin duda iré- De estatura mediana (1,60) bien desarrollada, de piel clara, tiene el cabello cafe-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda (siempre esta suelto), ojos grandes cafe que si se enoja se tornan rojos, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho.**

**Waldo se acerco dandole un collar con un dije de dragon de oro con un diamande colgande del centro**

**hola ale- saludo su madrina Abril(cabellos rojos,ojos grises, tez pálida)a lo que ale solo sonrio**

**Waldo hablo: POR FIN-se dijo a si mismo-LUKA KOZLOV, RYAN EAGLE Y BRITTANY EAGLE**

**LOS TRES CHICOS SE VIERON CON UNA SONRISA Y COMPLICIDAD -ESTO YA ES NUESTRO-DIJERON SIN DUDA ALGUNA**

**zaira se acerco a los tres **

**Luka este es tu amuleto dándole un collar con un elefante con la trompa hacia arriba, el es tu padrino LEO-(un hombre alto, musculoso de 28 años cabellos negros ojos celestes muy claros y tez clara)**

**Luka: Gracias Zaira-luka era un chico mediano tez blanca, ojos azules, rubio no era tan delgado, primo de brittany y ryan **

**Zaira: Ryan este es tu amuleto dándole un collar con un delfín, tu padrino es el Rex-un hombre moreno cabello café ojos plomos**

**Ryan: gracias Zaira no la defraudaremos-un chicos ojos verdes, tez pálida, igual que su primo no ta delgado, cabello castaño,mas alto que luka**

**Zaira: Brittany tu amuleto dándole un collar con un colmillo ella es tu madrina Brigitte-era una mujer delgada, cabelllo rojos, ojos casi blancos, pálida **

**Brittany: NO te preocupes mas zaira-una chica de tez pálida,ojos verdes celestes,mediana del tamaño de su primo ,cabello castaño rojizo,delgada **

**Zaira: Muy bien chicos me alegra saber que están dispuestos a luchar por esto, sus padrinos y madrinas les ayudaran en todo lo que necesiten estarán con ustedes siempre son sus guardianes pueden contar con ellos, sera un camino muy largo.**

**Waldo: Mañana zaira abrirá un portal que los enviara fuera de la fortaleza, una vez fuera harán todo igual que aquí ir a clases, conocer gente todo lo único es que se pide que eviten el uso de magia frente a los humanos, la gente del nuevo rey es la única que ha salido fuera de esta fortaleza tengan cuidado con ellos, podrán sentir si son humanos o tienen poderes.**

**Zaira: la primera parte es unir los amuletos, aun faltan 5 encuentren los ellos están afuera ya al unirlos aparecerá una imagen les mostrara donde esta la 3 llaves y el tercer hermano del Rey, que también esta prisionero.**

**Waldo: los amuletos brillara de un color diferente para cada uno, cuando uno de este en peligro, Los humanos no deben saber nada al menos que sean de mucha confianza, tendrán que luchar cuando se encuentren gente del nuevo rey.**

**Zaira: el amor no se puede evitar encontrar, no dudo que mas de uno encuentre al suyo fuera de la fortaleza,pero tengan cuidado, ningún humano puede salir dañado y asegúrense de que esa es la persona correcta por que de no ser lo muchas cosas podrían cambiar.**

**Waldo: Cada uno tienen un don único y que a lo largo de todo el camino serán de gran utilidad, que la debilidad de cada uno sea complementada por un trabajo en equipo haciéndolos fuerte cada día,tengan mucho cuidado y váyanse a preparar mañana aquí a primera hora.**

**Zaira: No podrán decir nada de esto a nadie ni a sus familias, mañana es domingo se irán a inscribir al nuevo instituto, se acomodarán en sus casas, y el lunes comienza todo, hasta mañana chicos**

**Todos ya se iban retirando poco a poco, al llegar comenzaron a empacar y a despedirse de sus familias **

**si querían verlos felices tendrían que desaparecer sin decir nada**

* * *

**Mientras en el aeropuerto de J****apón**

** Los del raimond esperaban a 6 chicos**

**Dylan: Vaya cuanto tiempo chicos.**

**Ichinose: así es teníamos mucho sin verles.**

**Aki: chicos por fin llegan.**

**Mark: y para quedarnos buen tiempo.**

**Domon: vaya hasta que al fin**** y el resto**

**Haruna: no lo saben aún, llegaremos de sorpresa**

**Dylan: pues y que esperamos **

**Fido: A nosotros**

**Hide: No esperaban irse sin nosotros**

**Ichinose: ustedes también estarán todo este tiempo **

**Fidio: así es **

**Haruna: pues vayámonos**

**mientras los demás seguían ambas chicas irían a ver a sus amigos a raimond luego a la casa donde vivirían por un buen,largo y extraño tiempo **

* * *

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN LO SE NO ES LO QUE ESPERABAN NI YO HABÍA HECHO ALGO DISTINTO PERO CUESTIONES DE LA VIDA LO VOLVÍ HACER**

**¿LES HA GUSTADO?**

** ¿QUIENES SERÁN LAS MALAS?**

**¿ESPERAN VER A LAS CHICAS QUE FALTAN PRONTO?**

**¿ENTRARÁN A RAIMOND?**

**GRACIAS NOS VEMOS LA ****PRÓXIMA**

**ATT: MAFERXITA 11 ;D**


	3. CONOCIENDO EL LUGAR

**HOLA GENTE VUlVII O POR DIOS HASTA QUE AL FIN LES CUENTO A MI COMPU LE DIO LA CHIRIPIORCA Y FINALMENTE EL PATATUS QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE PERO AQUI VOLVI DE NUEVO Y SI DIOS QUIERE NO ME VUELVO A IR DIOS FUE UNA SEMANA DE LOCOS EL CAPITULO SE ME FUE MUY LARGO ASÍ QUE LO DIVIDI EN DOS PARTES INTENTARE AVANZAR BASTANTE POR LO MENOS ESTA HISTORIA LO MAS POSILE BUENO SIN MAS ATRASOS AQUI LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO ...CHAN CHAN CHAN **

**Capitulo 3**

**CONOCIENDO EL LUGAR**

* * *

**Ya era la hora acordada y una anciana y con un señor platicaban, mientras un grupo de jóvenes y adultos comenzaban a llegar**

**Zaira: Es ahora o nunca ya es hora, recuerden todo lo dicho y cuídense mucho,padrinos cuiden mucho a estos chicos tanto ellos como ustedes fueron escogidos, ellos para mostrar la verdad y ustedes para guiarles.**

**Waldo: Recuerden hay una manera de reconozcan a uno de nosotros que es de la resistencia**

**Zaira: En sus manos aparecerá esta marca-Mostrando su mano donde se observaba una estrella con "R" en el centro**

**Waldo: sabrán si es de la resistencia cuando esa "R" brille de un color plata**

**Zaira: Las demás chicas estarán en su nueva escuela ya saben como identificarlas-mientras las pequeña marca aparecía en la mano de la chicas**

**Waldo: Zaira abrirá el portal crucen rápido-Zaira comenzó a reunir toda su magia en solo punto hasta que diviso que el portal empezaba abrirse**

**Zaira: Ahora-mientras todos empezaron a cruzar, al llegar estaban en la sala de una casa cada quien tenia asignada su hogar cada uno se fue retirando solo quedaron los que eran hermanos y se decidio que vivirian en una misma casa, habian acordado que entrarian martes a clases para conocer un poco los alrededores**

* * *

**Era martes por la mañana, en la entrada de raimond estaba cinco chicas esperando a sus amigos **

**Evangelyne: como pasamos a esto**

**Lía: No lo se**

**Amelia(Mia): Debemos ser fuerte, no nos podemos rendir**

**Dayri: Debemos luchar por demostrar la verdad **

**Naoko: Es por el bien de los nuestros así que suban los ánimos**

**Hanaco: Que pasa chicas las veo preocupadas-llegando con hitomi **

**Hitomi: Que les pasa, me preocupa verlas así**

**Naoko: No es nada chicas**

**Alejandra: No es nada, ya vieron sus caras anímense, es normal que se sientan así**

**Lía: Tu también estas así**

**Midori: Todos estamos así-mientras se acercaba con Natsuki**

**Natsuki: Chicas ¿es normal sentir miedo?**

**Valen: Claro que si**

**Miguel: después de todo, no hemos estado aquí en mucho tiempo**

**Luka: y podemos correr riesgo si no actuamos con precaución**

**Brittany: Pero somos un equipo**

**Kuroko: Y todo saldrá bien, si trabajamos como tal**

**Ryan: Así que cambien las caras y entremos quedamos divididos **

**Aun no tocaba el timbre de entrada así que estaban en uno de los pasillos cuando tres chicas pasaron una castaña y una pelinegra,brittany fijo su vista en ellas cuando miro un brillo en sus manos y se acerco a ellas**

**Brittany: Hola ustedes son nuevas no**

**¿?: Tu quien eres-con mala cara a lo que brittany le mostró su mano donde la pequeña "R" brillo **

**¿?: Yo soy Mari(apareci wiiiii :p) y ella son Li y Cata también somos de la resistencia -mostrando su mano**

**Brittany: Vengan conmigo-dirigiéndose al grupo donde estaba hace un rato**

**Luka: ¿QUIENES SON ELLAS?**

**Brittany: Son Li y Mari también son de la resistencia**

**Li: Ustedes son los que mandaron entonces**

**Lía: así es, yo soy lía- y así todos se comenzaron a presentar**

**De pronto Luka reconoció a dos personitas que sin duda eran de la resistencia**

**Luka: Pero si no son nada mas ni nada menos que toko y rika**

**Toko: Que hacen aquí**

**Rika: Acaso ustedes son los elegidos de la resistencia-mostrando su mano al igual que toko**

**Brittany: Que no les gusto vernos**

**Rika: Claro que si**

**Cata: Pues se nota demasiado su ****alegría**

**Toko: Que hace aquí**

**Hanaco: ¿Estas bien? te veo extraña**

**Toko: No tu ****también**

**Dairy: Que pasa toko nerviosa**

**Mia: Habla que pasa **

**Li: Hay algo que debamos saber**

**Toko: Mari, tu,también no puede ser**

**Alejandra: No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando**

**Las antes mencionadas se separaron del resto del grupo iba incluida rika para hablar con una muy nerviosa toko**

**Toko: Y eso paso**

**Mia: Que estas loca por hiciste eso**

**Toko: El equipo debía reencontrarse, ademas parte de los que vienen son de la resistencia**

**Rika: Y porque kazuya, Dylan y Mark-Mientras miro que adelante estaban de espalda los americanos junto a Nagumo,Suzuno,Afuro,Heat,Fido,Hide y Rococo.**

**Brittany: Bueno a saludar-tomando a Rika y Mari del brazo y dirigiéndose hacia los americanos**

**Rika:¿Estas loca o que?**

**Mari: Ya no sabes que si para que le preguntas**

**Brittany: Ichinose, Mark, Dylan-que hacen aquí**

**Los chicos voltearon para llevarse una gran sorpresa era casi imposible que las encontraran allí así que se separaron un poco de los chicos para hablar con ellas**

**Mark: ¿Que hacen aquí?**

**Dylan: como salieron **

**Mari: Como hicieron ustedes**

**Los chicos les mostraron sus manos donde estaban la marca de la resistencia **

**Brittany: Ustedes tres son de la resistencia**

**Mark: Y tu como sabes de la resistencia-las tres chicas mostraron sus manos**

**Dylan: Es imposible ustedes forman parte de los elegidos por la ****resistencia**

**Brittany: Así es y quienes mas de esos tienen poderes-siento que la observaban fijamente encontrándose que era mark **

**Mark: Solo Afuro**

**Ichinose: Tenemos una sospecha-sin quitarle la mirada a rika**

**Rika: Y cual es**

**Dylan: Nagumo, Suzuno y Heat creemos que tienen poderes pero no tienen la marca así que solo hay dos formas de salir **

**Mark: siendo gente de la resistencia o siendo gente del nuevo rey**

**Brittany: En este caso serian**

**Mari: Del nuevo rey**

**Dylan: Y quienes son el resto dela resistencia**

**Rika: Llamen a Terumi, los presentaremos**

**Mark: Muy bien-mientras iba por el chico y de regreso medio explico las cosas**

**Afuro: Pues vamos **

**Primero fuero al grupo con el que se habían separado**

**Toko: Mark,dylan, Afuro, Ichinose gusto verlos de nuevo**

**Brittany: Ellos forman parte de la resistencia**

**Alejandra: Yo soy Alejandra Ryusaki**

**Cata: Catalina Maltez llámenme Cata**

**Dairy: Dayri laufeyson**

**Mia: Amelia Barton llámenme Mia**

**Li: Yo soy Li sakuro**

**Hanaco: Yo soy Hanaco un gusto**

**Mark: Mark kruger **

**Dylan: Yo soy Dylan keith un gusto chicas**

**Ichinose: Ichinose kazuya**

**Afuro: Afuro terumi**

**Brittany: Pues bien vamos con el resto**

**Mark: Tu hermano sabe que estas aquí**

**Brittany: Es que ese es el detalle Ryan esta aquí **

**Dylan: Ryan eagle aquí **

**Mari: vamos y lo comprueban**

**El grupo se acerco donde los demás al ver a los americanos alguno como luka pusieron mala cara otros se preguntaban quienes eran al llegar se presentaron**

**Luka: Vaya pensé que no los volvería a ver**

**Dylan: La vida no fue muy justa contigo**

**Luka: Pues que lastima**

**Brittany: Luka**

**Luka: Bien**

**Ichinose: ¿quien esta al mando?**

**Ryan: Me habían elegido a mi por ser el mayor no era justo así que la mayor y por tal hecho que tenia mas apariencia de ser responsable era Alejandra **

**Alejandra: Yo soy**

**Mark: Y la segunda al mando**

**Brittany: Bueno eso soy yo**

**Pero en ese instante todos estaban reunidos y los amuletos de todos incluyendo los reciente mente integrados comenzaron a brillar**

** Alejandra: Nos reuniremos el sábado en un pequeño lago cerca de aquí todos sin falta, una vez reunidos todos los amuletos mostraran el lugar donde se encuentra la llave ahora vallan se a sus secciones **

* * *

**Segundo "A"**

**Habia un monto de bolas de papeles volando de un lado a otro, en eso todos corrieron a sentarse al oír la puerta abrirse para encontrarse con los nuevo **

**CHICO: nos han dado un buen susto creímos que era el profe-para seguir con la pelea**

**(ACLARACIÓN PONDRÉ VARIAS PLATICAS TODAS PASAN AL MISMO TIEMPO EL PROFE NO LLEGA ASÍ QUE APROVECHAN PARA PLATICAR Y SON INTERRUMPIDOS POR LA CAMPANA DE RECREO)**

**Mari se ****sentó con Dylan comenzaron a platicar tenían bastante sin verse y en verdad le alegraba volverse a ver**

**Por su parte Luka encontró un lugar vació, ademas de que esa persona expulsaba ese aroma que solo los que tenían magia podían sentir o expulsar**

**Luka: Puedo**

**Natsumi: Claro-sin verle, ya había sentido que era debía evitar que la reconociera**

**Luka fijo su vista en una chica y soplo -quiero que esa chica se convierta en un gato  
**

**Natsumi detuvo el hechizo extendiendo su mano, cosa que luka aprovecho tomo la mano de natsumi y uso su don ver el futuro**

**Luka: No eres de la resistencia, pero no eres de la gente del nuevo rey**

**Natsumi: De que hablas **

**Luka: Sabes que serias de gran ayuda, ellos te necesitan**

**Natsumi:Se lo que hago me uniré a ellos y desde ahí buscare las pruebas necesarias para desenmascarar lo**

**Luka: No servirá, tu plan solo sera una estupidez quedaras igual que ellos encerrada**

**Natsumi: Entonces quiero que me presentes ante los tuyos como una de la resistencia **

**Luka: Si te presento sera por quien eres, Primero no tienes la marca de la resistencia y dos mas de uno de ellos sabe quien eres**

**Natsumi: Tu puedes hacer que esa marca aparezca**

**Luka: olvídalo**

**Natsumi: No te estoy preguntando es una orden**

**Luka: No estamos en la fortaleza, aquí no debo obedecer le**

**-Con Brittany..**

**Mark: Por que aceptaste la misión**

**Brittany: Por que estas tan molesto**

**Mark:Es muy peligroso y mas si eres la segunda al mando**

**Brittany: No soy una niña y se cuidarme sola**

**Mark: Y si te pasa algo-viéndola fijamente **

**Brittany: No pasara nada-para darle un fuerte abrazo-te extrañe mucho**

**Mark: Y yo a ti-correspondiendo el abrazo**

**-Con valen...**

**Valen: Puedo sentarme-mientras veía al chico fijamente y el a ella**

**Kidou: Te conozco de algún lado**

**Valen: Pero que mala memoria yuu-kun**

**Kidou: Valen eres tu**

**Valen: pues claro- dándole un fuerte abrazo que tomo de sorpresa al chico**

**-Con Hitomi...**

**Hitomi: Umm puedo sentarme ****aquí**

**Fubuki: Claro, Como te llamas**

**Hitomi: Yo soy Hibari Hitomi lo pregunta**

**Fubuki: Shirou Fubuki-viéndola fijamente**

**Hitomi:Eres una buena persona, pero te ves no se que llevas una gran tristeza-viéndolo a los ojos( era su don)**

**Fubuki: No se si sea buena persona, pero si todos tenemos una historia**

**-Con LÍA...**

**Lía: Fubuki me puedo sentar-sentandose**

**Atsuya: Ya te sentaste no-para ver quien era y llevándose una gran sorpresa**

**Lía: Hola de nuevo Atsuya**

**Atsuya: ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?**

**Lía: Sabes eres un idiota por lo menos un gusto verte de nuevo**

**Atsuya: Lo siento lía pero es que no lo puedo creer estas aquí -dándole un abrazo correspondido por la chica **

**-Con Li...**

**Li: Te molesta**

**Fidio: Claro que no**

**Li: Tu no eres de aquí estabas con los americanos y el otro chico**

**Fidio: Así es **

**Li: Para que vinieron**

**Fidio: Se podría decir que a ver viejos amigos y pensamos quedarnos una temporada y tu **

**Li: Emm si soy de aquí, pero no acabamos de mudar acá**

**-Con Sakura**

**Sakura: Disculpa me puedo sentar aquí **

**Goenji: Si quieres**

**Sakura: Soy sakura **

**Goenji: Goenji un gusto sakura**

**Sakura: Igual-cuando fijo su vista en la mano del chico **

**Goenji:¿QUE PASA?**

**Sakura: Eres de la resistencia-mostrando le su mano**

**Goenji: Tu conoces quienes son los demás**

**Sakuro:Claro te lo presento luego**

**Goenji: Gracias**

**-Con Mia...**

**Hide: Mia-levantándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo**

**Mia: Hide eres tu-correspondiendo el abrazo**

**Hide: El único , cuanto tiempo-separándose de ella y ofreciéndole que se sentara junto a el**

**Mia: Me alegra verte-sentándose junto a el **

**Hide: Espero esta vez no te vallas**

**Mia: Esta vez ya no**

**-Con NAOKO...**

**Naoko: Puedo**

**Fudou: Haz lo que quieras**

**Naoko: No te han dicho que eres un odioso**

**Fudou: Muchas veces**

**Naoko: Me extrañaría que dijeras que no**

**Fudou: Y a ti que **

**Naoko: Ashh caso perdido**

**Fudou: Soy Fudou Akio**

**Naoko: Naoko**

**Fudou: Solo no molestes **

**Naoko: ¿Que?, eres un idiota sabes**

**Fudou: Y en este momento me debo sentir de lo peor y llorar**

**Naoko: Olvídalo  
**

**-Con Ichinose  
**

**Estaba muy nervioso tenia mucho sin verla, habia cambiado mucho ademas de eso lo que mas le sorprendio es que ya no lo trataba igual si no como aun amigo mas, se equivoco y mucho al cortar toda relacion con ella y correr aquel rumor que llego a rika inventado por el para alejarse de ella mientras estaba en Estados Unidos se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error pero como bien dicen mejor tarde que nunca y el ya estaba ahí para corregirlo y aclarar todo  
**

**Ichinose: Jamas dijistes que tenias poderes**

**Rika: Ni yo sabia que tu tenias hasta hace poco.  
**

**Ichinose: Porque entrastes a la resistencia**

**Rika: Por que entrastes tu**

**Ichinose: Para poder liberar a nuestra gente **

**Rika: Pues exactamente por eso entre yo**

**Ichinose: Eres muy buena, pero no crees que es muy peligroso**

**Rika: Talvez, pero no me jusgues solo por mi apariencia o por como me comporte a veces**

**Ichinose: Y no lo hare-dandole una muy tierna sonrisa**

**-Mientras con Alejandra **

**Afuro: Entonces despues de tanto enserio crees que no me acuerdo de ti**

**Alejandra: QUE?**

**Afuro: Vamos Ale no soy tonto y olvidarme de una vieja amiga  
**

**Alejandra: Terumi-kun me alegra mucho oir eso**

**Afuro: Haz hecho grandes cosas, mirate primera al mando en la mision mas importante de la resistencia**

**Alejandra: No exageres**

**Afuro: Sera un placer estar bajo tus ordenes, se que lo lograremos y haras un uen trabajo**

**Alejandra: Eso espero, de esto dependen muchas cosas**

**Afuro: Ya veras que si.**

**-Con midori**

**Midori: Puedo**

**kazemaru: Claro,ummm como te llamas?**

**Midori: Kanu midori y tu**

**Kazemaru: mucho gusto soy kazemaru**

**Midori: El gusto es mio-dandole una pequeña sonrisa aunque ni ella sabia porque se habia puesta nerviosa**

**cuando sonó la campana todos salieron a excepción de los de la resistencia que se quedo platicando claro que faltaba cierto rubio por ahí que estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando alguien le tomo la mano  
**

**Natsumi: Espera necesito hablar contigo**

**Luka: De que no recuerdo que tengamos que hablar de algo**

**Natsumi: si piensas que mi idea es una locura ayudame por favor, estabien me presentare por quien soy pero permitanme ayudar  
**

**Luka: Sigueme- mientras se dirigia a la seccion donde estaban hace un momento al llegar Brittany se habrio paso y comenzo a reir  
**

**Brittany: A ver, a ver me estas diciendo que enserio la reinita esta podra servir crei que eras inteligente luka**

**Luka: Calma britt no comienzes **

**Brittany: Vamos luk enserio que la sobrinita del rey pueda con esto no es mas que una engreida que se ha criado con grandes comodidades, que sabra lo que es esto**

**Natsumi: Porque acaso te lo deo pedir permiso a ti para entrar **

**Alejandra: Pues ve que si ya que si yo no doy una repuesta ella como segunda al mando es la unica que puede decirte que hacer, Y si quieres entrar nos debes respetar no solo a nosotras si no a todos  
**

**Brittany: por mi que mejor ni le contestes  
**

**Luka: Brittany, la necesitamos**

**Brittany: prefiero que falte a alguien que solo nos traiga problemas**

**Alejandra: ¿con quieres entrar? bien a la primer muestra de problemas contra alguno del equipo te vas entendistes aqui no estas en tu reino nos obedeces y punto**

**Natsumi: Muy bien **

**Brittany: Que? la dejaras entrar  
**

**Alejandra: esto es algo muy peligroso necesitamos gente así que usttedes dos no se como haran pero no quiero ningun problema  
**

**Midori: Tambien se unen Ichinose, mark, dylan**

**Sakura: El es goenji tambien es de la resistencia el tambien se une**

**Brittany: Pues muy bien bienvenidos "chicos"- mirando mal a natsumi mientras todos salian para encontrarse con el resto**

* * *

**UFFFF HASTA QUE POR FIN TERMINE PUES BUENO AQUI LES TRAJE UNA PARTE LA OTRA SERA MAS TARDE TENGO DEMASIADO COSAS EN MENTE Y POR FIN LAS PONDRE, ADEMAS QUIERO AGRADECER POR EL APOYO BRINDADO Y LA PACIENCIA, PUES BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE SOLO PIDO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS  
**

**¿LES HA GUSTADO?**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO SU PARTICIPACION?(EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESTARAN LOS DEMAS ESQUE SE ME HIZO MUY LARGO)**

**¿QUE CONSEJO ME DARIAN? **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, PUES HASTA LA PROXIMA ESPERO ESPERO NO SE ME VAYA PARA LARGO**

**SALUDO GENTE, MI TENER QUE IRSE HAY NOS VIMOS BESOS BYE**

**MAFERXITA11.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA QUERIDA GENTE NO HAY COMO ESCRIBIR CON BUENA MÚSICA WUUUU DISCULPEN PERO YA ME EMOCIONE ES MALO QUE MI TENGA MÚSICA CERCA BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE CONOCIENDO EL LUGAR ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTO SII SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE PUES SIN MAS AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE **

**CONOCIENDO EL LUGAR (CONTINUACIÓN)**

* * *

**COMENZANDO LA CLASE ANTES DE QUE TOCARA EL RECREO Y TRANSCURRÍAN REENCUENTROS EN "SEGUNDO A", PASABAN COSAS MUY PARECIDAS POR "SEGUNDO B" SOLO QUE ESTAS TRAERÍAN NOTICIAS NO MUY AGRADABLES**

**"SEGUNDO B"(Lo mismo cada platica fue interrumpida por la campana de recreo)**

**-Con cata..(Olvide su descripción es pelirroja, mediana, blanca, ojos color casi rojos)**

**La chica caminaba hasta que miro un asiento vació atrás junto aun chico, pero entre mas se acercaba ni ella misma sabia por que se ponía tan nerviosa, cata se sentó junto al chico sin mirarle pero sintió una mirada sobre ella al volitar se encontró con la del chico al verle se sorprendió no podía negar que el chico estaba guapo pero no era eso en si, si no que era un viejo amigo y mas aun que al ver la mano del chico estaba el signo de la resistencia el problema es que brillaba de otro color hasta donde recordaba los miembros actuales brillaba de color plateado, miembros expulsados de un color algo así como rojo pero su marca no era ninguno de los dos colores que significaba brillaba pero de un color distinto lo tendría que averiguar y pronto.  
**

**Cata: ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Suzuno: La pregunta es que haces tu aquí**

**Cata: Porque tienes la marca de la resistencia**

**Suzuno: Mejor no me cambies el tema, y tu que sabes de la resistencia**

**Cata: no te debo explicaciones y menos a ti **

**Suzuno: la miraba fijamente algo ocultaba, pero el tampoco le podia decir nada-Eres de la resistencia verdad-sin quitarle la mirada**

**Cata: No-desviando la mirada- pero y tu que debo pensar tienes la marca pero no eres ni miembro actual ni expulsado**

**Suzuno. Ahh no eres de la resistencia y como se supone que sabes tanto**

**Cata: no te debo explicaciones ya te lo dije**

**Suzuno:En un rápido movimiento tomo su mano exactamente donde estaba la marca- Si, Si que lo eres, tienes la marca- sin soltar su mano**

**Cata: Se intento soltar pero le fue imposible-y si lo soy a ti que es mi problema**

**Suzuno: lo ves lo eres por eso estas aquí, pues si quieres saber apoyo a la gente del nuevo rey-al decir esto cata sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón soñó tanto volver a verlo para que la tratara de esa forma y peor aun le dijera eso, pero no la marca su brillo no concordaba aun escondía algo.**

**Cata: No, eso es imposible-con la voz entre cortada-tu marca es distinta **

**Suzuno: Es la verdad, y si no compruébalo tu misma**

**-Con Miguel,miro un espacio libre se acerco se sentó junto haruna al principio ninguno se hablo luego de un rato se decidió y la saludo poco a poco ambos chicos fueron entablando un conversación ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro algo que sorprendió a miguel ya que no acostumbraba hablarle mucho a los desconocidos ademas sentía una sensación extraña junto a ella.  
**

**-Por su parte a la pobre de Aki no le quedo otra que sentarse junto a endo no es que le cayera mal todo lo contrario sabia que le gustaba o tal vez hasta algo mas pero ser compañera en el cole de endo no sabía como describirlo, una misión imposible,estar arrepentido eternamente,pero algo si sabía ya no podía hacer nada**

**-Con Evangelyne **

**ella iba caminando el único lugar libre era junto a toramaru no habían mas pero paso algo que ni ella misma se explica su pies se movían contra su voluntad y se acercaron donde estaba toramaru**

**Evangelyne: Me puedo sentar**

**Toramaru: Claro-desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado y nervioso-¿como te llamas?**

**Evangelyne: Yo.. pues soy Evangelyne Andrea Marie Rose y tu como te llamas**

**Toramaru: Utsunomiya Toramaru****-dedicándole una sonrisa**

**Ambos: Mucho gusto- para desviar la mirada**

**-Con Dair****y**

**Dairy: Hola puedo**

**Rococo: Claro llámame rococo y tu eres?**

**Dairy: Yo soy Dairy Laufeyson**

**Rococo: Pues un gusto conocerte**

**Dairy: Lo Mismo digo**

**-CON Shion**

**Shion: Hola-con una sonrisa**

**Midorikawa****: Hola-Devolviendo la sonrisa**

**Shion: Me puedo sentar aquí**

**Midorikawa: Claro-**

**shion: oye como te llamas-sentándose junto al chico**

**Midorikawa: Ryuji Midorikawa un placer**

**shion: Pues yo soy Hanaco Mishida **

**-Con kuroko**

**El chico avanzaba tranquilamente por el salón en medio había un lugar libre junto alguien que le era incomfundible  
**

**Kuroko: Vaya pero que sorpresa nada mas que reina yagami(ulvida)**

**Ulvida: Kuroko... E..eres tu**

**Kuroko: Quien mas-sentándose junto a ella, pero en eso miro algo en la mano de la chica sin duda la marca de la resistencia**

**Ulvida: Pasa algo kuroko-el chico la miro fijamente**

**Kuroko: Que es eso? y porque el brillo dorado-pregunto inocentemente**

**Ulvida: E..esto Pues nada-escondiendo la mano**

**Kuroko: Eso es la marca de la resistencia y ese brillo que eres un miembro desterrado de la ****organización**

** Ulvida: Como sabes tanto **

**-Con Natsu****ki**

**Natsuki: Hola soy Nats****uki y tu como te llamas- saludando a un ****pelirrojo**

**Hiroto: Hiroto mucho gusto, siéntate Natsuki-mientras la chica le hacia caso**

**Natsuki: Llevas tiempo en este colegio-pero en eso vio algo en la mano del chico que la dejo desconcertada**

**Hiroto: Pues se podría decir que el suficiente pero veo que tu eres nueva**

**Natsuki: La resistencia perteneces a ella**

**Hiroto: De que hablas y tu de dond...-cuando miro la marca de la chica**

**Hiroto: Con que eres de la resistencia, pues yo forme parte**

**Natsuki: Pero no brilla del color de cuando eres expulsado**

**-Por su parte Toko iba con una vieja amiga que también era de la resistencia había llegado hace unos minutos, le platicaba de los nuevos miembros y todo eso, noto que tsunami estaba ahí solo decidió ir a platicar mientras dejaba a la chica en un lugar con dos espacios libres se sentó al lado junto a la ventana  
**

**Nagumo: Tu quien eres y que haces en mi lugar-viendo a la chica que inmediatamente voltio **

**Abril: Nagumo eres tu por dios cuanto tiempo soy yo abril tu vieja amiga del parque-para ver si el chico la recordaba**

**Nagumo: Por su parte el sabía quien era pero al ver que era de la resistencia y estar claro que no soportaría mentirle sobre quien era- No se quien eres y no me interesa saberlo así que quítate de mi lugar**

**Abril: Tienes un lugar libre no ahí quédate-mientras miraba por la ventana triste**

**-Con Ryan**

**Caminaba tranquilo y despreocupado cuando reconoció alguien y para su dicha estaba libre el lugar junto a ella**

**Ryan: Vaya que pequeño es el mundo no crees Rean-la chica lo observo y ****sonrió**

**Rean: Que nunca me librare de ti y ademas que haces aquí tengo entendido que juraste jamas apoyar al nuevo rey**

**Ryan: Vamos rean enserio que crees que estoy aquí por la gente del nuevo rey creí que eras mas inteligente**

**Rean: la chica se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del chico quedando muy cerca ambos mientras el chico solo enarco una ceja **

**Rean: No me llames así aquí, eres un iluso enserio crees que la resistencia podrá hacer algo, yo creí que tu eras muy inteligente Ryan Eagle**

**Ryan: Tienes agallas An Hasuike pero no es la primera vez que estamos así y sabes que no te sera tan fácil que me ponga nervioso  
**

**Rean: Lo se pero no eso lo que quiero solo retírense antes de que sea tarde-Casi rozando con los labios del chico y separándose rápidamente**

**- Hanaco**

**Heat: ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Hanaco: Voltio de inmediato podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar- H...Heat**

**Heat: Responde **

**Hanaco: Reunió todo el valor y fuerza que tenía y se sentó junto al chico luchar, por todos los que han cambiado tanto y se dejaron engañar como tu**

**Heat: Pues no intentes que no servirá yo estoy bien y no he pedido ayuda es por algo**

**Hanaco: Según tu ¿Que?**

**Heat: No los necesito estoy mejor que bien **

**cuando sonó la campana interrumpiendo todas las platicas anteriores todos salieron excepto los de la resistencia **

** Kuroko: Chicos creo que mi compañera fue de la resistencia pero ahora apoya a la gente del nuevo rey**

**Cata: Yo me he encontrado con suzuno me lo ha confirmado**

**Hanaco:A mi Heat**

**Ryan: An también lo es desde hace mucho pero no pensé que estaría ****aquí**

** Natsuki: Yo también me encontré con un antiguo miembro pero creo que también se unió al nuevo rey**

**Ryan: Sera mejor que vayamos con el resto **

**pero natsuki y cata quedaron de ultima **

**Natsuki: Oye cata recuerdas lo que dije de mi compañero resulta que brillaba no se de otro color**

**Cata: Otro color algo como tirando a rojo**

**Natsuki: Como lo sabes **

**Cata: Mira la marca de Suzuno también y presiento que la única que nos puede aclarar es brittany**

**Al llegar se encontraron con el resto de la resistencia todos se saludaron y se presentaron los nuevos miembros, pero de un momento a otro los amuletos comenzaron a elevarse y a brillar **

**Brittany: Al unirse dirán la ubicación de la llave**

**Alejandra: Es peligroso que sea aquí, separen se al menos tres**

**Cata: Brittany, Natsuki y yo, vamos chicas**

**las tres chicas se apartaron al mismo tiempo un poco mas lejos de todos esa era la oportunidad**

**Cata:Tienes mucho que explicar-mirándola feo**

**Brittany: Yo**

**Natsuki: Si tu que significa que la marca de la resistencia brille de un color rojizo**

**Brittany: Y porque me preguntan a mi, díganle a alejandra**

**Cata: UNO porque ale no nos dira**

**Natsuki: Porque tu si y por que eres la segunda al mando**

**Brittany: Y eso que**

**Cata: Zaira les explico lo demás a ustedes dos **

**Brittany: Pues no les diré**

**luego todos entraron a sus secciones de nuevo, luego del primer día que por fin acababa todos se dirigían a casa con una orden para ese sábado se encontrarían en un pequeño bosque para poder ver donde estaba la llave y el príncipe, la semana transcurrió rápido y ya faltaba una noche que los separaba de comenzar su misión.**

* * *

**HOOOOLA GENTE QUIEREN SABER QUE PASA PUES SIGAN AQUÍ LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA ALGUN DÍA ACTUALIZARE MAL INTERPRETADO SIIIII ALGUN DIA CUANDO PRONTO ESO LES PUEDO DECIR, PUES DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO TENIA ALGUNOS ASUNTOS SII ASUNTOS SIN MAS AQUI LES DEJO LAS PREGUNTAS. PREGUNTAS PREGUNTAS, PREGUNTAS, **

**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?UMMMMM**

**¿REAN DEBIÓ DE BESAR A RYAN?UMM**

**¿LOS NOMBRE DE LOS DOS DE ARRIBA SE PARECEN MUCHO? ( DEMASIADO)UMMM**

**¿DEBO DEJAR DE HACER PREGUNTAS?UMMM**

**¿DEBO ABRIR EL FACEBOOK PARA MAFERXITA11?UMMM**

**¿ME DEJAN REVIEWS?UMMMM **

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO **

**MAFERXITA11.**

**AHHHHH MIDORI-CHAN SOLICITO PERMISO PARA USAR MA-CHAN EN MI NICK,;)**


	5. COMIENZA LA MISIÓN

**Por fin después de toda una semana, los chicos se enfrentarían a su primera misión, eran eso de las nueve todos se estaban movilizando a un bosque en el se encontraba un pequeño lago, todos habían quedado de encontrarse**

**Lía: Ya es hora **

**Alejandra: Alto entre brittany y yo hemos decidido que usaremos esto- les dio una mascaras eran blancas totalmente y traían un pedazo de tela que les cubría el cabello**

**Brittany: En el caso de nosotras tendremos que amarrarnos el cabello y todos usaremos ademas de esto capuchas negras**

**Naoko: Que planean**

**Goenji: Lo que quieren acaso es que no quede huella de que los ataco la resistencia**

**Alejandra: Así es les haremos pensar que anda otra organización**

**Midori: Pero ellos saben quienes somos los de la resistencia**

**Ryan: Así es y por eso si preguntan fingiremos asombro e ira **

**Afuro: Haciéndoles creer que se nos han adelantado a la resistencia**

**Alejandra: Tomen- a cada uno se les entrego las cosas aun no se ponían las mascaras en ese momento hicieron un circulo y la imagen empezó aparecer la llave la pudieron ver luego comenzó a mostrar una imagen eso era la llave estaba bajo el muelle, **

**Cata: El lugar debe de estar cuidado por alguien**

**Ichinose: Tendremos que ir solo unos cuantos **

**Miguel: Como lo haremos**

**Dylan: Ay dos al mando no brittany y alejandra**

**Mark: Dividiéndonos en dos si, somos muchos pero nos dividiremos en dos sub grupos **

**Evangelyne: Alejandra escoge a 15 y brittany a otos 15 **

**Abril: pero cual de los dos entrara y como**

**Alejandra: Ambos un sub grupo de britt y uno mio iremos en plan de ir al mar una vez dentro cuatro irán a buscar la llave **

**Brittany: Comenzamos, dylan, Marie,cata,mark,Midori, Natsumi,lía,hitomi, Evangelyne, Dairy,ichinose, Toko,rika y Ryan irán conmigo**

**Alejandra:Abril,Hanaco,Naoko,Natsuki,Kuroko,Afuro,Luka,Goenji,Sakura,Shion, Mía,Li,Valen,Miguel estaran conmigo **

**Lía: Bien y quienes irán al mando de los sub grupo**

**Brittany: Por mi parte yo de primero y...Mark-viendo al chico que asintió**

**Alejandra:Luka sera por mi parte **

**Kuroko:quienes irán**

**Alejandra: Luka se ve que tu Brittany son muy unidos y buenos primos pero quiero ver como trabajan juntos **

**Ryan: Entonces no habrá porque dudar **

**Luka: Muy bien conmigo irán Valen,Miguel,Kuroko,Naoko Y mía**

**Brittany:Natsumi,midori,Rika,Marie y Ryan**

**Kuroko:Ale estarás de acuerdo que vayan los tres primos**

**Alejandra: Ya lo dije son muy unidos pero quiero ver sus habilidades juntos así que comience nosotros estaremos de guardia por si los descubren y mark y el resto estarán preparados aquí esperándonos**

**Todos siguieron las ordenes mark regresaron al micro bus y ahí esperarían por su parte alejandra y su grupo estaban tras los jueces los mas callados posibles, mientras Los grupos de Luka y Brittany fingieron muy bien **

**Luka: Irán Kuroko, Miguel y yo y por tu parte **

**Brittany: Natsumi, Ryan y yo vamos**

**Los seis chicos entraron en el agua mientras los otros seis esperaban afuera tapando su desaparición, Luka y Natsumi iban juntos , Miguel y kuroko igual y brittany y Ryan una vez llegaron a un limite había una reja que lo evitaba brittany y Luka se acercaron estaban un candado no podrían abrirlo se miraron, luka llamo a kuroko el chico tenia el don que les facilitaría las cosas kuroko se acerco tomo el candado después rompió el candado contaba con mucha fuerza,al entrar las cosas no mejoraban habían diferentes especies de animales que con un solo toque podrían morir.**

**Brittany se acerco lo mas posible mantuvo su mirada fija en cada uno de ellos hasta que todos la observaron y abrieron un camino apartándose todos era el don de brittany podía hacer que cualquier animal le obedeciera con el simple hecho de verle o mover su mano, pensarlo, avanzaron solo tres Kuroko,Ryan y Brittany quedaron afuera pronto los demás avanzaron su sorpresa habías una pequeña entrada era una cueva bajo el agua tocaron tierra pero también había varias trampas en el camino hacia la llave, ademas la llave estaba en lo mas alto.**

** Natsumi:Vayan ustedes yo esperare aquí, Migue tiene la capacidad de volar, tu puedes tomar y usar cualquier don usa el mismo que Miguel y el de valen velocidad **

**Luka: Cuídate-mirándola fijamente-Vamos Miguel-**

**Miguel velozmente esquivando todas las trampas tras el iba Luka al llegar se detuvieron sabían que si solo arrancaban la llave sonaría la alarma así que hicieron un cambio pusieron otra y se llevaron la verdadera primero fueron por Natsumi, tomaron un fuerte respiro y fueron por Kuroko,Ryan y Brittany al salir se encontraron con los demás les dieron una sonrisa en señal de que lo consiguieron luego se retiraron, seguidos por el grupo de ale y al llegar a la micro bus comenzaron hablar**

**Mark: La tienen**

**Miguel: Le entrego la llave a alejandra-AHÍ ESTA**

**Alejandra: Bien hecho chicos vayámonos de aquí **

**Naoko: Como lo hicieron sin que sonará alguna alarma**

**Brittany: Sonrió y miro a Miguel y su primo-sustituyeron la llave **

**Luka:****Vayámonos**

**Todos subieron y partieron camino al bosque donde inicialmente se reunieron, hicieron el mismo circulo esta vez con la llave pronto apareció otra imagen mientras los collares empezaban a brillar, mostraba una celda y una fortaleza no era la fortaleza principal y no estaba muy lejos es mas estaba cerca a su nuevo colegio.  
**

** Mark: Ellos aun no saben lo de la llave**

**Brittany: Lo que nos da mucho tiempo antes de que se alerten de nuestra llegada y poder atacarlos sin problemas **

**Alejandra: Pónganse capuchas y tomen sus mascaras nos vamos**

**Todos comenzaban a tomar sus cosas y subían al micro bus, llevaban como una hora de camino**

**Alejandra: Hemos llegado, entraran dos grupos y dos afuera uno se encargara de la electricidad y todo medio de comunicación, el otro de distraer o confundidor los guardianes acá afuera los que entre uno se encargara de ir por el príncipe el otro deberá protegerlos de guardias todos los grupos trabajaran muy unidos**

**Brittany: Mi grupo y el de mark entrara tenemos la fuerza de defender y el de mark lograra guiarse por la fortaleza, mientras luka y su grupo se encarga de la electricidad yo lo iré guiando que debe de hacer, mientras alejandra tendrá mayor resistencia con estos soldados**

**Alejandra: QUE ****COMIENCE**

* * *

**WUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAA DIGO UMMMMMMMMMM QUE TAL AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO OH SI, Y BUENO ME INSPIRE Y LO HUBIESE CONTINUADO PERO MIS CAPÍTULOS TIENDEN A SER DEMASIADOS LARGOS PUES SIN MAS AQUÍ VIENEN LAS PREGUNTAS, PREGUNTAS**

**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?**

**¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASA?**

**¿DEBE COMENZAR LA PELEA?**

**¿ HABRÁN ENCUBIERTOS?**

**¿NECESITAMOS UNA PAREJA YA POR AQUÍ?**

**AVISO: YO AQUÍ PRESENTE LES INFORMO UN PRÓXIMO CAMBIO DE MI NICK PUEDE SER QUE HA MAFER-CHAN, MA-CHAN O TAL VEZ SOLO LO AGREGUE AL MAFERXITA11 DE TODOS MODOS AUN FALTA LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE FALTE SU TIEMPITO ASI QUE AUN NO CAMBIARÁ.**

**ME DESPIDOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE.**

**SE DESPIDE UMMMMM MI.**

**MAFERXITA11.**

**UMMMM**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DESPUÉS DE MI DÍAS NO ES SEGURO QUE SEA PARA QUEDARME ASÍ QUE AVANZARE LO MAS POSIBLE... SIN MAS AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO **

* * *

**Alejandra:Llegamos están listos**

**Todos:Si**

**Brittany: Mi grupo serán Dylan, Marie,Cata,Hitomi,Lia,Rika e Ichinose**

**Mark: Por mi parte serán Midori Natsumi, Evangelyne, Dairy, Toko y Ryan**

**Ryan: Nosotros entraremos mark y el resto de nosotros seremos encargado de ir por el príncipe mientras brittany y su equipo nos defienden ademas de guiar a Luka cuando debe hacer cada cosa.**

**Luka: Ahorita mismo ellos deben de pensar que venimos en camino y que nos faltan dos horas para llegar harán todo por alcanzar el tiempo así que no debe de tardar mas de una hora sera rápido una vez fuera el equipo de alejandra defiende para salir y nos retiramos mi equipo y el de mark.**

**Brittany: Una vez estén dentro distraemos y los dormiremos para que se retiren alejandra y posteriormente mi equipo tu equipo alejandra serán.**

**Alejandra: Mi equipo serán Abril,Hanaco,Naoko,Natsuki,Kuroko,Afuro**

**Luka: Mi equipo serán Goenji,Sakura,Shion, Mía,Li,Valen,Miguel.**

**TODOS JUNTARON SUS MANOS Y GRITARON RESISTENCIA.**

**avanzaron hasta llegar a un lugar que les cubría las primeras en bajar fueron el equipo de Luka se fueron por lo interno llegando a un pequeño cuarto donde se manejaba todo la electricidad al llegar ahí causarían un apagón señal para que alejandra bajara Luka y Goenji cortaron toda comunicación telefónica, mientras Sakura y Miguel causaron el apagón Shion y Valen Intervinieron cualquier otra frecuencia de comunicación Mía y valen recibirían cualquier orden de los de adentro para que hicieran cualquier movimiento.**

**Alejandra: Ahora vamos nuestro turno Abril, Hanaco y Kuroko puerta de atrás-los chicos avanzaron desmayando a los guardias mientras los amarraron **

**Alejandra: Afuro,Naoko,Natsuki Y yo la principal afuro y yo a los que inspeccionan ustedes a los que están permanente-primero fue Afuro con alejandra en un rápido movimiento tiraron un hechizo que hizo caer a dos de los guardia avanzaron hacia los otros dos haciendo lo mismo.**

**Natsuki:Quiero que lo que te tomes no te caiga nada bien-lanzo el hechizo hacia al guardia a punto de tomarse un refresco el hombre salio corriendo hacia el baño pero aun quedaban dos **

**Naoko:Hechizos ummm QUE SE LE NUBLE LA VISTA-apunto hacia al guardia- haciendo que el hombre viera borroso hasta caer al piso inconsciente**

**Natsuki: ese vamos las dos-tomaron su mano y lanzaron un hechizo en el cual apareció una cuerda que lo hizo caer y amarrándolo se acercaron y le pusieron un trapo en la boca así derribaron a todos.**

**Este era el turno de actuar de Brittany y Mark los dos equipos bajaron y comenzaron a entrar Dylan y Marie iban delante de Midori y Natsumi,Cata y Hitomi protegían a Toko y Dairy,Lia a Ryan ,Rika e Ichinose a Evangelyne mientras Brittany a Mark todos conocían a perfección el lugar Brittany Dio la orden de encender las luces y se habían separados.**

**Mark: No es muy peligroso esto para ti**

**Brittany: Sigues con eso ya te dije acepte y yo puedo cuidarme sola**

**Mark:Pues no me gusta esa idea**

**Brittany: Pues te la aguantas porque es mi decisión **

**Mark: Llegamos **

**Dairy: No, acá nos esperan muchos guardias adentros **

**Lía: entonces tomen lugar a los lados **

**Ryan: CON ESTE HECHIZO LA PUERTA ABRIRÁ SOLA-la puerta se abrió y efectivamente salieron los guardias desde los lados los comenzaron atacar los pequeños grupos quedaron en el piso pero el efecto de la magia no duraría mucho.**

**Mark: Brittany vamos-ambos avanzaron rápidamente al final había una pequeña celda la mas sucia**

**Brittany: Toma-mark tomo la llave y al abrir la puerta en un rincón estaba un joven con una mascara negra se acercaron a el y lo guiaron a la salida**

**Mark: Somos de la resistencia confía en nosotros te ayudaremos**

**¿?: no se quienes son **

**Brittany: Síguenos luego te diremos no hay tiempo**

**salieron con el joven con mucha prisa al llegar al portón principal se retiraron mark su equipo y el joven con el de luka.**

**Alejandra: Tu turno brittany, los guardias comienzan a despertar y los chicos ya hicieron su trabajo**

**Brittany:Bien a dormir se a dicho ESTE HECHIZO LOS HARÁ DESCANSAR SIN AMARES Y CUERDAS QUE LO DETENGAN-LOS GUARDIAS VOLVIERON A CAER Y LAS SOGAS TAMBIÉN PERO DESAPARECIERON**

**ALEJANDRA Y BRITTANY SE FUERON CON SUS RESPECTIVOS EQUIPO YA EN EL MICROBUS EN MARCHA NADIE SE CAMBIO NI NADA TO IGUAL Y EN SILENCIO. **

**MIENTRAS ALEJANDRA ENVIABA UN MENSAJE...**

* * *

**EN OTRA PARTE**

**¿?: SE HA PERDIDO CONTACTO **

**Rean: Que eso no es posible burn revisa de nuevo **

**Burn: esta bien**

**Rean: Y tu Gazelle llámalos**

**Gazelle: No funciona no hay contacto**

**mientras burn leía un mensaje **

**Mensaje...**

**MUY BIEN CHICOS YA ESTAMOS AFUERA RESTABLEZCAN **

**TODO BIEN HECHO TENEMOS AL PRÍNCIPE NOS VEMOS EN **

**EL LUGAR ACORDADO NO PUEDEN SER MAS QUE USTEDES **

**CUATRO.**

**ATT: ALEJANDRA**

**FIN DEL MENSAJE...**

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS BUENO ESTE FUE UN CAPI QUE ME DICEN ESTA BIEN MI REGRESO**

**VOLLLVIIIIIIIIIIII**

**¿LES HA GUSTADO EL CAPIII?**

**¿COMO LES HA CAÍDO MI REGRESO?**

**¿ HABRÁN MAS SORPRESAS OCULTAS?**

**¿LOGRARAN TERMINAR SU MISION?**

**¿QUIEREN UNA PAREJA?**

**BUENO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO SOLO UNA MAS ¿ESTA BIEN PARA SER MI REGRESO? ACEPTO CONSEJOS, CRITICAS DE TODOS SE LES AGRADECERÁ**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO **

**LOS KIERE **

**MAFERXITA11 **


End file.
